mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkat Manor: Dawn of The Rising Sun
'The Next Generation:' Welcome to The Next Generation! =) Contents: 1.1 The First Light The Mobs: Warriors: Decandants of the Whiskers. Main mob. '1.1 The First Light' Piper Warriors (Dominant Female) POV: The day was like any other. The sun rose over the manor. Piper was the first one up this morning, and the pale rays of the sun were starting to warm her up. She wasn't happy, even though she was currently the dominant female of her group of meerkats, the Warriors. Her mother, Beaker (or was Nugget Rocket Dog's daughter???), had passed away a few days ago because of her illness and Piper had assumed dominance of her group, but she knew it couldn't last forever. She was strong and pretty but everyone- all the females- in the group were waiting for her to fail, so they could snap up her position, and she knew it. She evan had to make the decision to chance the group name from "Whiskers" to "Warriors." There was no other way to make sure she staid the queen. A lot of meerkats had left at that point, not believing in her. It had been a shock, but she had taken it. At least they would hesitate to attack them. She felt her blood run cold as she saw Katara surface. Even though the two were litter mates, they had never gotten along. And then , When Piper had clinched the domanant spot, it had been the last thorn in the paw. "Hello...sister." said Katara soflty, joinig her. "Hey Katara." I tried to mask any hint of indifference I might have in my voice. "You know, you could be free from all of this." Her paw guestured to the burrow, where my family was sleeping. "What do you mean?" I asked tenitavely. "I mean that I could take over." Katara said. Temping, but no. "No thanks.": I say, trying to make a hint. She walks away and lays in the dirt. Hopefully she gets up and helps us, or the fur will fly. I've put up with her for to long. I have to compoise myself. It woldn't do for the Queen to evict today. We have a mission. We are going to find the Aztects, one of our sister tribes. We are going to try to take them over. We can't do that with the tribe in turmoil, can we? I do feel kind of scared, though. This will be my first battle as queen. I can't afford to mess up. Oddly enough, Katara gets up and heads back below. As soon as she does, I see a figure stalking ever nearer. I'm about to send the alarm but I wait. What if this is a roving male? ''Maximum Warriors POV: '' I wake up to Katara growling. I want to give her a piece of my mind, but I don't. I'm to low on the totem pole for that. Right. Because apparently By mother being Sophie, near leader of the mob, means nothing. That was back when we were the Whiskers. Katara is Daisy's daughter. And the only reason that Piper's in charge is because she's Rocket Dog's Category:Meerkat Shows Category:Meerkat stories